The killer
by Jagsuperchick
Summary: Harm and Mac are put on the case where the killer is shooting Military families. *New Chapter* Takes a Twist
1. Default Chapter

The Killer  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.(snif snif) JAG is property of Belisarius Productions, CBS and Paramount Pictures. No copyright infringement intended.  
Rating probably PG maybe PG-13 later  
Summary- Harm and Mac are put on a case where a killer is shooting military families. And there's only one witness.....a girl named Lesley.  
Jag headquarters  
  
The admiral hung up his phone and then pressed on the intercom:  
  
"Tiner!" the admiral snapped.  
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
"Get Rabb and Mackenzie in here ASAP."  
  
"Yes sir!" Tiner replied  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
"Reporting as ordered sir." Harm and Mac said.  
  
"At ease. I just got off the phone with the SecNav. It seems there's a killer on the loose.   
  
The only people he's killed so far have been military personal and their families."  
  
"You mean he's killed more than one family sir?" Harm asked  
  
"A family of four, two girls and a mother, the father was in the Navy. As well as a family of six, three boys, a girl, a mother who was in the Navy and a father who was in the Marines."  
  
"This guy looks like he wants some serious trouble." Mac said  
  
"Oh it doesn't quite stop there, he also killed a woman in the Army." The admiral said,  
  
"She had one girl."  
  
"Is the girl still alive?" Harm asked  
  
"She's in a safe house, her name is Lesley, and her father also died flying and F-14  
tomcat."  
  
"How long ago was that sir?" Mac asked  
  
"About a year." The admiral replied  
  
"That's got to be tuff having both parents dying within about a year." Mac said.  
  
"Well this killing has got to stop. I want you two to find this killer. And find him soon!"   
  
The admiral strongly said.  
  
"Yes Sir!!!" Mac and Harm replied then turned around and left.  
  
a/n What did you think? Please R+R. I have plenty more coming. This is only the begining. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Killer part two  
  
Harm's office  
  
Going over the files.  
  
"I can't believe someone would do this." Mac said  
  
"I know. But not everyone out there is nice." Harm replied  
  
"The two girls from the Gordon family were only 3 and 5."   
  
"This guy is dead when we find him." Harm said  
  
"Lesley is at a safe house in Norfolk. Let's go to her first and see if she saw anything."  
  
Norfolk Military Safe House  
  
"Hey Lesley. My name is Mac and this is Harm." Mac said  
  
"Hi." Lesley said shyly.  
  
"We are very sorry about your mother."  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled sadly.  
  
"This might be hard for you but we need you to tell us if you saw the killer or not." Harm said.  
  
"I saw him." She said sacredly "I didn't see his face I walked into the kitchen as he.....as he.......killed my mom." She burst out crying.  
  
"It's okay." Mac said. "Did he try and attack you?"   
  
"No, he ran away as soon as he saw me." Lesley said  
  
"That's strange he killed the other families but yet he didn't hurt you." Harm said, "What did he look like?"  
  
"He had a small body, probably about 5'5."   
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk with the person in charge here." Mac said and she left the room.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking but how did your father get killed?" Harm asked  
  
"He got shot down over Russia." Lesley said  
  
"What was he doing over Russia?"  
  
"I'm not sure it was a top secret mission."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Lesley said a tear falling down her cheek  
  
Harm giving her a hug. "It's okay. It's okay." Almost crying himself "My father also  
died flying an F-14 tomcat, and he got shot down too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've decide that I want to go into the navy when I turn 18. I'm 17 right now." She said  
  
"What do you want to do when you're in the Navy?"  
  
"I want to be an F-14 pilot just like my dad."  
  
"I'll have to take you flying sometime then."  
  
"You fly?"  
  
"Yup. I fly tomcats when I get the chance, but I have my own stearman." Harm said  
starting to smile.  
  
"So you used to fly f-14 tomcats. That's so COOL!" Lesley said starting to smile  
  
"Yup he does and he's one of the best!" Mac said walking in. Harm smiled at her.   
  
Smiling at Lesley, Mac said, "How are you doing now?"   
  
"Pretty good." Lesley said. "Just trying to cope. It's hard here when I'm mostly by  
myself. You two are the only ones that have really talked to me."  
  
"Well that's why I went to talk to the person in charge. I was wondering if you would like to come and stay with me?" Mac asked, "I called and had my apartment have security  
measures taken."  
  
"Really?" Lesley asked "That would be so cool. Mom would have liked you two." She  
said trying to smile but ended up starting to cry.  
  
"I'm sure we would have liked your mom as well." Mac said comforting her. "Let's get  
you checked out of this place. Harm would you grab her bag please?"  
  
"Sure thing." Harm said trying to smile.  
  
It had kind of been a sad day for all of them. Nobody like it when someone got killed.   
Harm knew whoever did this was going to pay, and pay bad.  
a/n-There will be shipper moments soon don't worry. :D 


	3. Chapter Three

Mac's Apartment  
  
"This is where you are going to sleep." Mac showed Lesley the extra bedroom. "Thank  
you so much for letting me stay with you." Lesley said  
"You're quite welcome." Mac said "There are somethings you do need to know though.   
The phone is right over there, Harm's and my cells are on there if there are any problems if  
we are not here then just call us. I don't think you'll have to cause I have security for you  
but I'll tell you about that in a second. Try and not stand next to the big window. I'll  
have the shades closed so no one can see in here. Now to the security, Greg you can  
come out now. This is Greg."  
Greg was about 6'1 with brown curly hair and blue eyes. He looked in his early twenties.   
And he was very easy on the eyes.  
"Nice to meet you Lesley." Greg said   
"Same here." Lesley replied  
"Greg is going to be your shadow, until we catch the killer." Harm said  
"But right now we need to know if you remember anything else about the killer?" Mac  
asked  
"He was wearing all black. With a ski mask." Lesley said  
"How did he kill your mom?" Harm asked  
"He... He shot her. "Lesley said trying to keep control of her emotions.  
"Okay, we will talk about this later, but right now Mac and I have to go to the other crime  
scene." Harm said  
"Greg you know where most everything is, so if Lesley needs anything just show her.   
And be careful the both of you." Mac told them  
"That's what I'm here for Ma'am." Greg replied  
After Harm and Mac left. Greg told Lesley "If you feel like there's any problems here is a  
button you can press and I'll be here before you can say my name."  
"Okay, thanks. Um.... Greg, do you think they'll be able to catch the killer?" She asked  
"Before you know it he'll be caught like a mouse in a corner." Greg said  
"Do you think I could take a nap?" Lesley asked  
"Sure, there's some blankets over there, and I'll be at the table reading if you need  
anything, okay." Greg replied  
"Okay." Lesley said  
Greg watched her as she got the blanket and laid down on the couch and started to go to  
sleep. She seemed like a nice girl. He looked around to see if anything felt wrong before  
he started looking over some of the information on the case.  
  
Harm and Mac first went to the place where the family of six was killed. It looked like the  
killer just walked in while they were eating dinner and shot all of them and then left. They  
looked around to see if they could find anything that would tell them something about the  
killer, ask the police if they had found anything and came up with nothing. Then they  
went to the neighbors ask them if they saw anything suspicious that night, no one saw  
anything. It left Harm and Mac puzzled.  
"Why do you think someone might have done this, 2 families and a mom killed on the  
same night, all of whom were in the military but yet the daughter of the one person was  
left alive even though the killer saw her?" Mac asked  
"I don't know it's truly not making since right now." Harm said. "Maybe we'll have  
better luck at the other two scenes."  
But they didn't no one saw anything and the killer didn't leave any traces of anything at  
all. In all the cases he just walked in shot and walked out.  
Driving back to Mac's apartment  
"We are going to have to search all the families and see if they have anything in common."   
Harm said, "And we have to make sure Lesley stays safe she's the one and only witness.   
Do you think Greg will be good enough security for her?"  
"Yeah, I think he will, I asked for the best and he's what I got so he must be good." Mac  
replied  
"Let's stop by the office and pick up all the files we can about this. Will you call Bud and  
tell him to start find anything he can about the families." Harm said  
Mac dialed to Bud and asked him if he could find the files that they needed. Then she  
called Greg to make sure everything was going okay. They picked up the files then  
headed to Mac's apartment cause it was getting late, and they also stopped and got some  
pizza.  
Mac's Apartment  
  
"Hey Greg." Mac whispered noticing that Lesley was still asleep  
"Will you help me move Lesley into her room?" Harm asked Greg  
Greg picked her up trying not to wake her and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on  
the bed. He tucked some blankets around her and then checked the rest of the room to  
make sure everything was normal. Then went back out into the living room.  
Harm and Mac had started eating pizza.   
"Dig in." Harm told Greg  
"Thanks." He replied "I have some backup tonight while I sleep his name is Wyatt. He'll  
be monitoring everything and if there anything unnormal he'll wake me. But I can usually  
tell if something seems wrong.  
"Okay. I'm sorry but I don't have anything more than an pullout couch for you to sleep  
on. But it's actually quite comfortable." Mac said  
"Oh that's fine. I'm used to sleeping on the floor sometimes so that will be much better."  
Greg replied  
Once Greg finished his pizza he started reading the newspaper.  
Harm and Mac started reading everything they could about the families. They pretty much  
had only one thing in common... they were all military and they all had kids.  
"Would somebody just randomly choose 3 families and kill them because they were in the  
U.S. military?" Harm asked  
"That what it looks like, but what about Lesley, they didn't try and kill her." Mac replied  
A while later.  
It was about 3 when Mac said to Harm "I don't think I can stay up any longer my back is  
getting sore."  
Harm went over to her and started giving her a back rub. "Feel better?" He asked  
"You know you should have thought about giving people back rubs as a profession." She  
moaned cause it felt so good.  
"And you need to go to sleep." He told her "Good night, Sarah."  
Sarah..... it caught her by surprise, he almost never called her that. But she liked the  
sound of it. "Goodnight Harm. See you at work tomorrow." She said  
As Harm drove home he thought about the case, it just didn't make any since, 3 families  
get killed but yet it doesn't seem like there was any reason. At least not yet. He knew  
that Mac and him would find that reason sooner or later. 


	4. Chapter Four

Jag Headquarters  
  
"Have a good sleep last night?" Harm asked  
  
"Didn't get to much sleep." Mac replied  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Goodmorning, Sir, Ma'am. The Admiral would like to see you in his office." Tiner told them.  
  
"Okay thanks Tiner." Harm said  
  
Admiral's office  
  
"At ease, Commander, Colonel. How is the case going?" He asked  
  
"Not to good Sir. Everything seems to be leading to a dead end. But if there's   
anything out there we are going to find it." Harm replied  
  
"Well Webb found it for you. All these families well the parents who were in the   
military were undercover CIA agents." The Admiral said. "They were trying to find   
out if anyone in the areas that they worked, were helping terrorists. I guess the CIA   
had a reliable source saying there was a tourist/Al Quada recruit in the NAVY."  
  
"Do you know who this source is?" Mac asked  
  
"There are all the files right there. But it never names the source." The admiral   
said. "Dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." Harm and Mac said  
  
Mac's office  
  
"So now we know why the killer did it, but we need to know who." Harm said " I  
  
wonder if the CIA is working on this too."  
  
"Of course Harm some of their people got killed. We're just here because it was   
'military' people that got killed." Mac replied  
  
"Wait hold on here, it says that 4 CIA agents and their families were killed.   
Lesley's mom would have made it 5." Harm stated  
  
"So Lesley's mom wasn't in the CIA. Do you think the killer might have made a   
mistake and killed her because he thought she was a CIA agent?" Mac said  
  
"Possibly. But I doubt it because the person knew what he was doing. It could   
have just been a coincidence. We now need to try and find out any reason why   
someone would want to kill Lesley's mom."  
  
"You guys can drop the other deaths." Webb said as he came in. "The CIA has got   
them covered. All you guys need is to pay attention to what happened to Lesley's   
mom. But just to let you know she had nothing to do with the other deaths."  
  
"Thanks for the help Webb." Mac said as Webb left.  
  
"Harm, look at this." Mac showed Harm one of the files she was reading. "It says   
she was doing something with a RANGER Tom Ganes that was top secret."   
  
"Oooo, that sounds very interesting. I wonder if we can find this Tom Ganes  
  
somewhere." Harm replied, then he grabbed Mac's phone, "Bud, I need you to   
look up anything you can find on a Tom Ganes. He is a RANGER in the Army. Thanks."   
  
Turning back to Mac he said, "Now lets see what this top secret thing was. Let's   
go pay a visit to Jenny Beck's (Lesley's mom) C.O."  
  
A/N-How's it going so far? Please R+R. :D 


	5. Chapter Five

After the visit Harm and Mac found out that Jenny and Tom had been working on a A top secret weapon that could not be disclosed. They just found out that in the end Jenny ruled out it's use because it was to unstable.  
"Do you think Tom could have wanted revenge, if he thought the weapon would work but  
Jenny said no. So he got mad?" Harm asked  
"That could be but let's got to my place and see if Lesley's remembers anything about  
Tom. Or if she knows about him at all."   
"Okay, we'll call Tom Ganes tomorrow."  
  
Mac's Apartment  
"Hey Lesley. Mac greeted. "How ya guys doing?"  
"Pretty good." Lesley replied "Greg's not to boring of company."  
"Oh really, that's a new one usually I'm called the silent one." Greg smiled back  
"Believe me you're anything BUT silent." Lesley laughed  
"Well it looks like you two are getting along great." Harm said happy that Lesley was  
actually able to laugh.  
"Lesley, do you happen to know a man named Ranger Tom Ganes. He worked with your  
mother?" Mac asked  
"Know him? Of course, he and my mom were really good friends, probably the best friend  
my mom had. I liked him alot too, he was really fun." Lesley said  
"So you don't think he could have done this to your mother do you?" Harm asked  
"NEVER!!! He isn't at all like that." Lesley said "Besides I would have been able to tell  
if it was him by his body shape, the killer had a different one."  
"Okay. Mac and I will be back in about 30 min. or so, we are going to talk a walk."   
Harm said.  
"We are? How come I didn't know this?" Mac joked.  
"You know now. Bye guys be back in a few." Harm smiled as he held open the door for  
Mac.  
It was a nice evening, a little breezy maybe on the cold site a little but not to bad.  
"I just thought we could use a little relaxation time." Harm said  
"Thanks. I need it." Mac replied  
The next 10min they just walked together enjoying each other's company but not really  
saying to much.  
"Oo, it's getting kinda chilly out here." Mac said. "And of course I didn't think I'd need  
a jacket."  
Harm didn't have on a jacket either so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gently  
ran it up and down her arm trying to make her warmer and kept it there.  
On the way back they mostly just talked about smalltalk just trying to relax from the  
tension of the case.  
"So how was the walk?" Greg asked as soon as they got back  
"Very nice." Mac replied  
"Has anyone ever told you that you two would be like the perfect couple?" Lesley asked   
At this, Mac blushed but Harm said, "Really? Well you never know." He flashed his  
flyboy grin at Mac. She blushed even more.  
Suddenly they heard a bang glass breaking, Greg lunged for Lesley and she flew to the  
ground. Harm did the same to Mac.  
"What was that?" A very shaken, muffled sounding Lesley. Muffle sounding because  
Greg was on top of her try to make sure whoever it was wouldn't try a second shot.  
"Wyatt someone just tried to shoot us, I want some personal in here now and check the  
surrounding area." Greg called into his phone.  
"Harm, I think we're okay now. You can get off of me." Mac said  
"Oh right, sorry. Is everyone all right? Harm asked  
He heard two 'fine' from the girls but from Greg came "Just a graze." Harm immediately  
knew what that meant, "Mac do you have a first aid kit here.?"  
"Yup I'll be right back."  
"Greg come here let me see that." Harm said  
"Oh my gosh, you're hurt, and it's all my fault." Lesley cried  
"I'm fine Lesley. Believe me I've been shot alot worse than this before." Greg said  
"Looks like you'll need a couple of stitches." Mac said as she came back with the first aid  
kit.  
Just then the door was smashed down and several security agents from Greg's department  
came in.  
"Is everyone okay?" A man called  
"Well Wyatt beside that fact that a shooter just tried to kill us I think we are fine." Greg  
said.  
"Greg, you got shot again? Man, what is this the sixth time?" Wyatt asked. "We've got  
security checking all the near by buildings."  
"Alright good." Greg said  
"Now let's get you down to the medical team waiting down stairs." Wyatt said  
Greg got his stitches and then they started discussing what to do next.  
"Well obviously we can't stay here anymore. I think the best way to go is to get her out  
of town, maybe in the country nearby or something." Mac said  
"Yeah, and I know just were to go. Let's just say this one guy, well I saved his life once  
so he kinda owes me a big favor. I'm sure he could arrange for us to stay at one of his  
cabins." Greg said.  
"Let's get going then." Harm said 


	6. Chapter Six

Somewhere in the middle of pretty much nowhere  
The cabin was huge but it defiantly wasn't small. It was very well taken care of, someone  
knew how to spend money very well.  
"Alright there is security covering the outside day and night." Greg said. "Now to give  
you an outline of the cabin: there are four rooms. Mac you'll be staying in this one right  
here. And Harm you'll be right across from her. Lesley you'll have the room right across  
from mine which is right here. There are three bathrooms. But only two have showers  
and both are in the girls bedrooms. I think that's pretty much it except for the kitchen it is  
very well stocked so eat whatever you please. Oh and Harm can I talk to you real fast.   
Let's step outside."  
"Sure." Harm said "You two (pointing at the girls) try and stay out of trouble for at least  
while we are gone okay."  
"Harm." They both joked.  
Once outside, Greg started "This killer may not be after just Lesley anymore. You and  
Mac are both in danger as well. And since I have my hands full with Lesley, I need you to  
be Mac's personal shadow. Even thought you pretty much are already. I just want you  
two to be careful."  
"Oh believe me I would never let anything happen to Mac. She's the most important  
person to me in the whole world." Harm replied.  
"I doubt she would let anything happen to you either. You two seem pretty close." Greg  
said.  
"We've had our rocky spots in our friendship, but we've pretty much moved passed those.   
What about you and Lesley, you two seem to be getting pretty close?" Harm asked  
"You know it's funny I've never had a girlfriend in my life before." Greg said  
"Are you serious? You seem like the perfect ladies man to me." Harm laughed.  
"Well Lesley and I are just friends at the moment but you never know maybe it could  
become something more. I'm very protective of her that's for sure." Greg smiled. "We  
better get back inside before those girls do something behind our backs."  
"What are you two up to?" Harm asked  
"Shoo, shoo, you won't know until we are done. We are just making you some food, but  
that's all I'm going say." Mac replied  
1 hour later  
"Mac I never knew you could cook this good." Harm said as he enjoyed the veggie meal  
they had made for him. But the rest of them were pigging out on beef, cause that's what  
was for dinner.  
"I can't take all the credit, Lesley here is a really good cook herself." Mac told them.  
"All I did was what Mac told me to do." Lesley laughed. "If I had made this all by myself  
we'd be having burnt beef."  
"No you wouldn't remember when you cooked me that omelet a couple days ago? That  
as I recall it was really good." Greg said.  
"And that's why you took two tums afterwards." Lesley replied.  
"You two can continue on with your....conversation, while Harm and I go wash the  
dishes." Mac said.  
"Yeah, and try and keep the food on the plates." Harm joked.  
As soon as Harm and Mac left Greg leaned over to Lesley and whispered, "You know we  
are going to have to get a plan and get those two together."  
"You are so right. They would be so cute." Lesley said.  
"Alright and here's what will do........" Greg started and they launched into planning how  
to get Harm and Mac together.  
In the kitchen with Harm and Mac  
"What do you think those two are up to?" Mac asked, "Surely they must be done eating  
by now. Harm? There's not a plan that you three are going to do something against me is  
there?"  
"No of course not. I am just as clueless as you are. But since they are going to try and  
pull something on us or so it seems with them looking so schemeish, we should pull  
something on them." Harm replied.  
"What? Do you think we should try and set them up?" Mac asked  
"Yeah it should be easy. It almost seems as if they were meant for each other." Harm  
replied.  
"I like what you're thinking partner." Mac joked.  
Just then Greg and Lesley walked in.   
"Hey do you guys want to watch a movie?" Lesley asked  
"Sure. What were you two thinking of?" Mac said  
"Well I was thinking if the guys could bear to watch a comedy 'chick flick'. We could  
watch Kate&Leopold." Lesley replied. "It was the only one without any killing in it. I  
don't really want to watch that kind of stuff at the moment.  
"Sure that sounds fine." Harm and Mac both agreed.  
"Why don't we watch it in the living room." Greg suggested  
"That's fine. Let's pop the popcorn." Mac replied  
There were two couches in the living room and Greg and Lesley stole one so that left  
Harm and Mac with the other.   
"Hey Mac open up your mouth." Harm said  
"Why?" Mac asked questionably  
"Just do it." Harm replied  
"Okay." When she opened her mouth Harm threw popcorn towards it. She leaned a little  
to the left and caught it.  
"Nice catch." Harm said  
"Now it's my turn open up." Harm opened his mouth and Mac threw the popcorn. Harm  
didn't even have to move the popcorn went straight into his mouth.  
Once they finished laughing the movie finally started. During they movie they laughed so  
hard they thought their guts might fall out. They cleaned up all the popcorn that they  
spilled during the movie when throwing it at each other. And then headed to the  
bathrooms to brush their teeth.  
"Harm." Mac said after she brushed her teeth. "Are you the worlds longest tooth brusher  
cause you have been brushing for a long time."  
"Don't want judge say eewww gross teeth." Harm said threw a mouthful of toothpaste.  
"Ahh." Mac said trying not to laugh.  
When Harm had finished brushing his teeth he said goodnight to Mac and gave her a hug  
which she didn't mind at all and then headed off to his room.  
After Greg and Lesley brushed their teeth they started talking about the evening.   
"I thought it was really fun." Greg said. "I think Harm and Mac did too. So far this  
getting them together isn't too bad."  
"Yeah, they looked like they had a good time. I had alot of fun too." Lesley replied  
"I know the perfect way to end the evening." Greg said and with that he leaned down and  
gently kissed her.  
"Wow. That was nice." She said smiling.  
"Goodnight, honey." Greg said gave her one more kiss on the cheek and then left for his  
own room.   
Harm woke up in the middle of the night with a strange feeling about him. Then he heard  
a knock on the door. "Come in." He whispered loudly.  
"Hey Harm." Greg said. "One of the guards outside said they heard something and so we  
need to go investigate. Will you wake up Mac and tell her to take Lesley to the safe  
closet."  
"Okay. I'll go tell her and then we can go out and investigate." Harm said  
He got dressed and then walked over to Mac's bed room and knocked softly on the door.   
"Come in." He heard softly from the inside.  
"Hey Mac we think the killer might be here now so we are going outside to check it out."   
Harm said. "Can you take Lesley to the safe closet. Do you have a gun on you?"  
"Yeah, I have a gun. You two be safe." Mac said.  
"We will. Just get to the closet." Harm said and left quickly.  
Outside was miserable. It was cold, windy and raining. "Harm you seeing that up there."   
Greg said looking through his night vision goggles.   
"Yeah I see it. Do you think it's are man." Just then a shot fired and Harm ducked.   
"Yeah I'd say that's him."  
"Alright let's take him down." Greg said.  
They started shooting at the person. And he began shooting back.   
"AHHH." Greg heard Harm yell. At the same time his shot knocked the other guy down  
and most likely killed him. He ran over to Harm. "What's wrong?" Greg asked  
"I go...got..shot." Harm choked.  
"Okay hold on buddy." Greg said finding the gun shot wound in his shoulder. Using his  
walkie talkie he called the other body guard over. And then paged Mac to tell her the  
killer was down but to call an ambulance and gave her directions. The other body guard  
went over to the killer and checked to see if he had a pulse, which he didn't.  
Mac came running out, assuming that it was Harm that got hurt cause trouble seems to  
find him quite easy.  
"Oh Harm. You did it good this time. You're going to be okay. The ambulance is on it's  
way." Mac said  
The ambulance came and took Harm to the nearest hospital, where he was in surgery for  
about an hour or so. When he came out the doctor said he would have to stay there for  
the night, so Mac stayed with him all night.  
  
How's it going....there should be one more chapter after this...please R and R. Thanks! 


End file.
